Apologies to Jealousy
by timva06
Summary: Chance gets Jealous of Jake's girl


As Jake stands there speechless about the what had just happened, Elizabeth interrupted him by saying, "I'll go straighten this out." "Ok." Jake said, he wasn't going to stop her, he had already ruined almost any chance of him going back out with her, anything that helps he would give it a chance. Elizabeth ran up to catch up to the steaming Caroline. "Hey, wait up, I need to explain something!", said Elizabeth. "Listen, you nasty bitch, I don't need to hear ANYTHING from you, all your going to do is lie just to get that nasty pig Jake out of trouble!", Caroline said angrily. "No, really, listen to me, let me just please explain" pleaded Elizabeth, almost crying. "Fine, you have two minutes", Caroline said finally giving in.  
  
They got a seat in a coffee shop, and Elizabeth explained how Jake was showing her around town because she was new to town. Tears came to Caroline's eyes, "How could I be so selfish, why did I take such an aggression, I should have thought more about what was happening, I know Jake wouldn't have done that to me." Caroline then started crying in front of everyone in the coffee shop. Elizabeth tried to calm her town but not very helping, finally told her "STOP, Listen don't take it so hard, I know what you must have been feeling, OK, don't kill yourself over it." Elizabeth was nearly screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
Caroline walked back over to the garage, where Jake was still standing there, almost lifeless, and she walked up to him. Jake was ready for anything, accept for what had just happened. Caroline gave him one of the longest kisses that should have gone into the Guinness World Record book. What seemed like forever and Jake could never have been happier. The rest of the day Jake was lovestruck, and he looked like he was tripping on some sort of drug. "What's wrong with you buddy" Chance asked. "Oh.. nothing, I just got the best kiss you would ever think of" Jake said lightly. Getting a little jealous Chance asked, "So, how was it". "Oh man, it's like.. I can't even explain it, it felt so good!  
  
"So, when are you going back out with her?" Chance asked snobbishly. "I dunno, we haven't really set another date, I think we are just going to be friends from now on, the girlfriend/boyfriend set didn't really work out very well" Jake replied. "What!, you are just going to waste a good girl like that!, what the hell is wrong with you, if you are not going to go with her, let me have her" Chance said. "Uhh, sure you can try her, but I just said, she doesn't want a relationship." Jake said back to Chance.  
  
So, Chance took Jake's invitation, and bought a suit, roses, and some chocolate, and sent it to Caroline's address. The next day, the phone rang, Caroline asked for Jake. "Hello?" Jake said. "Hey, thanks for the presents, but I thought I made it clear we were only going to friends." Caroline told Jake. "Huh?, what presents, I didn't send you anything." Jake said getting confused. "The chocolate, and roses." "I did not send those things to you" Jake replied. "Well, if it wasn't you then who.." Caroline got stopped short when Jake yelled out "CHANCE!".  
  
Chance ran into the living room, where he saw an angry Jake. "What's wrong, buddy" he asked. "Don't buddy me, asshole, why did you give those things to Caroline, didn't I tell you yesterday she did not want to have a boyfriend?" Jake was nearly yelling at Chance, when Chance replied in a louder voice. "Excuse me, I only took your advice, you told me to try, to get her." "I was kidding, dude" Jake said. "Well, excuse me, I guess my brain wasn't working properly" Chance said sarcastically.   
  
Caroline still waiting on the phone, finally got answered by an angry Jake. "Sorry, about that, my .. FRIEND sent them to you, he doesn't understand sarcasm, I guess." Caroline said "OK" and hung up the phone. After Jake had cooled off he realized that he was sort of being a dick, and went to apologize to Chance, he told him that he didn't mean to yell, he just didn't really want anyone to take his girl from him. After that all got fixed, Elizabeth called for Jake, and asked for him to go out on a date. "Sure, but only as friends, I've had enough of the boyfriend/girlfriend thing" Jake said laughing……..  
  
The End.  
  
Well, that's the final chapter of my first story……   
  
Any comments feel free to e-mail me at TimVA06@aol.com  



End file.
